


Kiss Me [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://maybejustcreation.tumblr.com/post/13614020489/hey-anna-says-whats-the-best-pizza-topping">"Kiss Me" by maybejustcreation</a>.</p><p><b>Summary:</b> <i>AU. Anna and Ruby debate what the best type of pizza topping is.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98783) by maybejustcreation. 



cover art by theleanansidhe

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/spn/spn_kiss_me.mp3) | **Size:** 2.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:04
  * [Podbook](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/spn/spn_kiss_me_audiobook.m4b) | **Size:** 2.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:04

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted:  
> [on LJ](http://theleanansidhe.livejournal.com/731.html)  
> [on tumblr](http://theleanansidhe.tumblr.com/post/42685179361/kiss-me-written-by-elaine-read-by-isabela)


End file.
